


When You Marry An Artist

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Harry doesn't like messes, M/M, Painting, getting dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry gets back from work early to find Draco making a mess.Feel free to check out my Tumblr: https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com





	When You Marry An Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @KristinaBird for beta'ing!
> 
> Prompt was "dirty" and the word count was 179
> 
> My Tumblr is @inevitabledrarry
> 
> Come say hi!

 

Harry’s cemented to the ground; he can’t move. If he does, it’ll go  _ everywhere _ , which means he’ll have to clean all over again. He’s as motionless as possible, but it’s no use. Another one hits his back, this time on his shoulder, and he feels a semi-thick substance disperse over his skin and onto the floor.

 

Looks like he got home in time for a paint war. But  _ why _ does it have to be in the living room, of all places? Doesn’t Draco realize it’ll take hours to clean this whole mess?

 

“Draco, why are you making art in the living room instead of in your office?” 

 

Harry’s trying not to freak out by the mess.  _ It’s fine. _ Breathe in. Breathe out. Count to ten. There definitely isn’t paint and brushes and balloons all over their living space right now. Harry’s never been good with clutter; it overwhelms him an unreasonable amount to the point of panic attacks, and those never end well. 

 

“I needed a change of scenery. Sorry; didn’t think you’d be home so early,” Draco replies. 

  
  



End file.
